Aftermath
by Gesserit
Summary: Oneshot of how Sesshoumaru leads Kagome out of the shock of losing it all. Just what it says.


Okay, so this is just to get it out of my system, but I think it's pretty good. Any ideas? I'm a fan of emotional struggle, and I think Sesshoumaru's the perfect "victim", along with Kagome. Soothing a human is something so unexpected from him that it's simply too tempting not to be written!

Review if you think it's any good, and thanks for reading!

* * *

AFTERMATH

"Can you sense me?" Sesshoumaru asked firmly, but she remained silent.

"Woman, this is not helping our situation. Now, can you sense me?" It was dark, and Kagome reached forward only to touch cold rock. Water had been gliding down the wall for a long time, or so it seemed. The surface was wet and slippery.

"Dead. All dead. All…" Her mind refused to focus on anything else.

"Dead." She said, and banged her forehead against the stone wall.

"Dead!" she screamed, powerless in demise, as invisible whips tore at her flesh. Wounds covered her entire body and her shivers wouldn't stop for hours. The cave was heavily silent and cold, the aftermath of a battle.

"Grave." She said.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru's voice hurt her ears, but still she was clutching onto the red haori.

"Inuyasha…" she sobbed.

"Inuyasha…" her lips repeated in a hysterical manner, much like the words of a mad man. She was an echo of herself.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha!" she screamed, as his bloody face hit her like thunder, and his gold, lightless eyes burnt her soul. Suddenly, her own eyes gained focus.

"I can't help you… can't reach you like this. Stop hiding, Kagome." She heard him say, almost in defeat. His voice sounded tired.

"Inuyasha?" On the other side of the wall, Sesshoumaru was desperate. The damn cave was an acoustic acrobacy. Her voice came from everywhere, and her smell was cloaked. She had been so terrified that she hid herself entirely. But now Naraku was dead, so were her friends and his brother, and this poor soul was left with that cursed jewel, complete again.

The Shikon no Tama whole, Kagome broken. 'Where the hell is she?'

A powerful smell of blood and tears hit him and he realized that she had lowered her barrier. In a split second, he was by her side. Kagome stood facing the wall, blood covering her skin. Hers, Inuyasha's, and who's to say who else's?

How was she not to go mad? Her left palm strongly held onto the jewel and the fire rat's robe, as the right one flicked in an uneven manner. Sesshoumaru was frightened. She was a terrible sight. Her head went on hitting the wall, as she whispered "Dead. Dead. Inuyasha…"

Sesshoumaru took in air and extended an arm to grab her shoulder, then turned her around. Her face was as empty as a piece of rice paper, stained with blood. Her black eyes and hair gave her the image of a ghost, as the skin held no more of the blush it used to. He could barely stand the smell and sight of her. He tried to get closer, but her aura flared around her and pierced through his skin, as Kagome winced.

"Don't touch me, youkai!" she screamed, obsessively repeating the words afterwards. The dripping blood and her fixed look shook Sesshoumaru's calm.

"Kagome… It is I, Sesshoumaru. You are safe." She kept turning her head left and right, as her eyes looked through him. He didn't let go, though, but continued

"Kagome. Listen to my voice." He softened his tone, lowering it so that she would find comfort in hearing him.

"Kagome. It is I, Sesshoumaru." He repeated, trying to shake her out of the still state she was in.

"Inuyasha… Inu… Inu…" was all she could word out, and Sesshoumaru felt daggers being planted into his chest. He was incapable of waking her. He tried to approach her once again, but got hit by a purple blaze of solid light, and he winced in pain. The human was shaking like mad, and drops of sweat carried the dried blood down her temples and to her neck, in dirty paths. She barely had any clothing on anymore, and it pained the taiyoukai to see her so miserable.

"Kagome…" he said, once again, this time his voice sounding totally different.

"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha. Please look at me." Sesshoumaru's eyes hurt in a strange manner, and he felt a choking sensation in his throat.

Her eyes shot him a painstaking look. She let out air, relieved, as tears crawled down her face, falling on her chest.

"I knew it. I knew it…" she murmured, and grabbed his hand. She kissed his wrist quickly, and then threw her entire body forward, in search for his warmth. Silvery strands of hair brushed her face, as he closed his arms around her. Kagome settled her jerky breath, and took in his scent.

The memory hit her like a speeding bullet. Naraku's last breath was spent piercing her loved one's chest, dragging him into the fires of the world beyond. She screamed out the powerless sound of pain and despair.

Golden eyes were staring down at her with compassion. Kagome shivered.

"He only took his body." She said, with loss lingering in her voice.

"I have his soul, forever. Forever. _That_ is our love's enduring promise. Forever, Inuyasha." Her eyes were now dry, and she felt like she had cried all her tears.

"He is not with Naraku… in there." Sesshoumaru said, hoping he would bring her some comfort. His voice was warm and soothing. Kagome realized she was embracing him, and she tried to pull back, but the demon wouldn't let go.

"Sesshoumaru…"

"Wear that, miko. It will please my brother." He said, nodding at the red haori pressed between them. Again, his low voice wavered around her and acted like a palliative on her wounds.

Kagome pulled away and got dressed. She crossed her arms around her as if she would be embracing someone else… She smiled sadly, remembering Inuyasha's kisses on her skin. So many moments of happiness, so many promises and such love… This was the time to pay for all that bliss. This was the time to heal and be left with the bittersweet memory of her love. "_Forever"_

Her eyes sparked when she shot Sesshoumaru a look. "Let's go." She said, and the taiyoukai offered her his arm. She grabbed the tips of his fingers and allowed him to lift her up and take her out from the darkness.

As they exited the cave, the miko of sorrow placed a necklace with a strange glowing, purple jewel around the demon's neck.

"I don't want it. I never did." Was all she said, and his eyes wavered about her face, sadly. 'Losing it all for something you don't even desire.' Her blood stained face rose to meet the sun, and she closed her angelic eyes against the blessing of light, carried in the arms of a demon.

And as they moved away from the cave, the small jewel around his neck continued to spark a strong and steady purple light, as if it were the miko herself wearing it.


End file.
